


Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode: s07e11 Internal Displacement, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-23
Updated: 2008-01-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: How was it possible to be sexy and sneaky with at least four people behind you, wearing suits, guns, and earpieces.





	Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: I took it back to the beginning. Now everything else can be in between.  


* * *

It was pouring when the driver pulled up to the Watergate Suites. He was renting a furnished condo there until the feeling hit him to go somewhere else. CJ thought freedom like that must be wonderful. She was a virtual prisoner right now and though she was sure this would not always be her physical lot in life, the White House Chief of Staff was beginning to worry about her psyche. Her Deputy lived on one of those floors and for just a moment CJ thought about an awkward meeting in an elevator or hallway.

Her rational mind (whatever that was currently) doubted it though. Cliff left just 45 minutes before she did; he looked whipped. He probably had not made it to the bed and was drooling face down on his couch. Her booty call would not become office fodder by Senior Staff tomorrow morning. Senior Staff…that was a joke. They were all practically gone…new jobs, new candidates and new federal charges. Maybe CJ was tired because she was so lonely. She never remembered being tired when she could bounce it off Toby, Sam, or Josh. How could her spin boys just leave her?

Will Bailey was a nice person but not the confidante type. Her relationship with Cliff could probably be something more than adversarial but they both found comfort in their “inability” to change. She always had Charlie though. He was her best friend now and she could not ask for better. They were in it together until the end, holding hands tightly as the water rose up to their chins. Yeah, if she were to drown CJ could not think of a better person with which to go down.

“Ms. Cregg, would you rather just go home?”

She came out of the recesses of her mind and looked at her driver. It took a lot of convincing and finally her putting her foot down Leo-style to get the Secret Service not to follow her up there tonight. To be sure, the black SUV was right behind her. How was it possible to be sexy and sneaky with at least four people behind you, wearing suits, guns, and earpieces.

“He doesn’t know I'm coming Mike.” She said.

“I gotta tell you ma'am, I’d be pleasantly surprised to get a knock on my door at this hour and find it to be a woman like you.”

“I don’t think your wife would be.”

“Probably not.” the driver laughed.

“Alright, I'm going. Pick me up at six tomorrow.”

“Yes ma'am. Would you like me to walk you to the door?”

CJ shook her head, opening the car door and dashing out into the rain. It was coming down in sheets; by the time she was under the awning the Chief of Staff was pretty wet. The night doorman recognized her immediately, letting her into the building. CJ saw her driver pull off and knew she was there to stay.

“I'm going up to the sixth floor.” she whispered for no reason. “Suite 614.”

“Please sign in ma'am.”

She nodded, signing the name Maureen Stephenson. She hoped her mother and paternal grandmother forgave her for using their good names for her secret rendezvous. On the elevator, CJ gave up on trying to make sense of her damp hair. Her mascara was thankfully waterproof and she reapplied her red wine lipstick. Outside of the door, she dialed a number on her cell phone.

“Hello.” He sounded drowsy but not as if she woke him.

“Daniel.”

“Claudia Jean. Did you change your mind?”

“Open the door.”

Just a few moments later they were face to face. CJ dropped the cell phone into her purse before he gently pulled her over the threshold. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately as he tried to close the door. CJ ended up pressed against it as the kisses intensified. She felt feverish as Danny’s mouth moved across her neck, throat, collarbone and back to her lips.

“You're quite wet.” He murmured.

“Oh God yes. Stop talking.”

He nodded as her blouse and skirt landed on the floor in a wet thump.

“You're beautiful.”

“You're talking.”

“CJ…”

OK, she did not want to be vulgar but conversation was not on her list of things to do tonight. At least not for the next few hours. Changing position, it was CJ who pinned Danny against the door. He was in no mood to argue with the change in circumstance. The woman he was madly in love with and had been for almost a decade went down on her knees and pulled his erection from his boxer shorts. 

Oh dear God in heaven this could not be happening. This just could not be…holy shit this was happening. How many times had he fantasized about her mouth, beating it in the shower as all guys do. Not even the vivid imagination of a horny reporter could scratch the surface of the real thing. The real thing that was happening to him at that very instant.

Danny’s fist flew back at the same time as his head, banging hard on the door. He did not have give a damn about either. His other hand moved through her thick brown hair, which he preferred red. He felt the sensations build in his stomach and her name came from his throat in a strangled scream.

“Claudia!”

He never called her that before and now was not the time for comment. She wanted to ask if he minded tasting himself; it was not nice to serve a man cum without fair warning. For that she would violate the ‘no talking’ rule. Danny never gave her the chance. He picked her up off the floor and kissed her hard.

“Bedroom…” she mumbled against the assault. “I want you now.”

They stumbled their way down the hall. CJ did not know where she was going and Danny really could not believe where he was going. Along the way she lost her camisole and pumps and he threw his tee shirt down just outside of the doorway. He had a moment of embarrassment; he had gained some weight since CJ last saw him. She had actually never seen this much of him. 

She hardly noticed as their bodies pressed together and they kissed. They were on the bed now, CJ’s hands moving through Danny’s thick hair. His tongue slid over hers so many times that CJ was sure she knew what he had for lunch. She remembered from past experience that the man was an excellent kisser and luckily he had not lost an ounce of his ability. She took hold of his face in an effort to take control of the situation. Danny liked the battle, knowing that no matter who won it would be a victory for both.

One thing he did not like was the problem he had with CJ’s bra. It was a pretty little thing, light blue and made of satin. It did not seem to want to open. Possibly the reporter was all thumbs at the moment. Yes, he had opened his share of bras in his time but this was CJ. This was something that Danny was sure, no matter how much he hoped, would never happen. Finally, after more fumbles than he cared to acknowledge, CJ pushed him away.

“Opie…”

“I'm sorry, I just…”

“Front clasp kiddo.”

She chuckled and that was it. CJ was topless and her companion’s gasp was audible. Little rosebuds, that’s what his old man would say about the small chested girls Danny chased with little success in his teenage years. She had little rosebuds with a smattering of freckles and hard nipples. Danny could not help but feast on his catch…he was addicted to them at first sight. CJ was more sensitive to touch then he imagined. The slightest attention from his lips, mouth and tongue, made her moan and whimper.

Danny definitely liked the sound of his name in rapture. He liked it almost as much as her breast in his mouth; her whole breast. The whole damn rosebud blossomed between his lips and they were both flush with pleasure. When CJ pulled him away from his new playmates she was sure she heard him growl in disappointment. 

“I need to be fucked Danny. You understand, right?”

He did have a degree in journalism from Notre Dame…it penetrated his thick skull perfectly. Could she possibly have said anything sexier at that moment? He rushed out of his boxers, ready to take as much as she could give.

“Lift your head, condom under the pillow.” He whispered, trying to lick his lips and wet his mouth. He could hardly breathe he was so elated.

She did, sliding her hand over his and taking the condom. CJ moved down and took gentle hold of him.

“Oh God, yeah, that’s good.”

He laughed and could see her smile in the darkened room. The light in the hallway gave Danny enough light to see all he craved, all six feet of it. Rolling the condom over his erection, CJ let him slide the string bikinis down her long legs. She wrapped her legs around Danny, gripping the sheets as he slid into her. It really had been too long since she’d been with a man. Well, not that long though the last time almost led to her indictment. CJ shifted a bit, wincing.

“Are you alright?”

She nodded, caressing his bearded face before drawing him into a soft kiss. The tenderness of the gesture paused them both. Danny was a thoughtful and affectionate lover, as CJ imagined he would be. His need to satisfy her seemed to outweigh everything else. CJ’s arms slid around his back; she shuddered as he thrust. Deeper and deeper he went until they were moving as one. There was nothing frantic or rushed about it. CJ bucked her hips to meet his long strokes; her back arched as she moaned.

“Mmm, oh God, oh Danny, Danny, Danny!”

He kissed her again, her crying of his name echoing from his own lips. They were both falling, slowly, and Danny slid his fingers around hers as it started to go black. Her name tumbled out of his mouth repeatedly, along with words like beautiful, wonderful, and God. It was always about God in moments like these. He almost cried himself hoarse. A sound of lust burst from CJ’s diaphragm as a shared climax shook them to the core. She gripped him tightly; Danny kissed her.

“Oh God, oh God, ohhh yeah.”

“Don’t move Danny.” She whispered, trying to catch her breath.

He shook his head and they lay as she wanted for a while. CJ’s body started to relax; she felt Danny losing his vigor. For some strange reason she relished the feeling of a man going from strong to weak inside of her. Not all men, but certainly Danny. When she released him, he fell onto the mattress beside her. They were both breathing hard…CJ shuddered when he brushed sweaty bangs from her forehead.

The kisses he gave were soft and made butterflies in her stomach. This one went into the WIN column for sure. CJ could admit to herself that she spent some time wondering if Danny would show prowess between the sheets. She was very happy the answer was yes.

“I have to leave early in the morning.” She said.

“Yeah, I figured. What time should I set the alarm for?”

“Five o’clock. My driver is coming at six. What time is it now?”

Danny told her it was 11:30 as his fingers quickly moved over the alarm clock. CJ sighed. He wanted to ask her if she was alright but did not. A part of him knew that she wanted to talk. Another part of him, the part connected to her somehow, knew that she would not. It had been three weeks since he used a marker to get her to have dinner with him again…three weeks since he asked her to take his hand and they would fall together. She did not have a chance to answer so no one was more surprised than Danny to get a voicemail from her early in the afternoon.

“Can I see you tonight?” she asked. “Danny, I don't know if I'm ready for…I have nowhere else to turn.”

It was not the romance Danny was looking for and he was not even sure what she said was exactly true. He thought hard before text messaging her. What happened tonight would lead things in the wrong direction. She certainly was not coming over for coffee and conversation. Danny no longer wanted to be a distraction; he had been for too long. Still, his return message was to the point. 

‘I don’t care what time it is. Watergate Suites #614.’ Here she was, lying beside him, holding the cotton sheet around her thin, naked frame. She was right beside him and Danny felt an ocean between them. A shark infested ocean he was sure. She was distressed and he knew that no matter how beautiful what just happened between them was, it had hardly reached her.

“Danny?”

“Yes?” the need to touch her was palpable but something said it was the wrong move.

CJ was desperate to speak though terrified about what might come out of her mouth. She was exhausted and her defenses were down. Protecting herself was essential and if that meant shutting up then she would shut up.

“Can I…can I just put my arms around you? Maybe hold you for a little while?”

He heard the sound that came from her lips, a sound of sorrow. She turned to look at him and Danny saw the tears in her eyes. How desperate was he to tell her that he loved her so much; that she never had to cry alone again? That he would give her every ounce of his strength if she would only ask. Danny held out his arms and she came.

He felt the warm air of her exhale on his bare skin. Then she shook and though she made no other sound, the hot tears nearly burned him. He pulled her tighter and CJ curled into him. They did not speak but they didn’t have to. Danny didn’t know how long he held onto her but the tears ran dry and the trembling finally stopped.

She fell asleep in his arms. Danny stroked her hair, wishing her sweet dreams before he was finally able to relax. The morning would come too soon, CJ would have to go back and do it all again. She had told him how much this White House experience meant to her. He knew she had the experience and tenacity to finish what Leo started. That would not stop him from worrying, which was at least part of the reason CJ planned to keep him at arm’s length until January 21st. 

Not that this was exactly arm’s length. She stirred in his arms before cuddling even closer. Her arms felt so secure wrapped around him. Danny could not help but smile…he wanted to get used to it while knowing that he should not.

“I love you Claudia Jean.” He barely whispered it but knew she heard him anyway.

CJ was not even asleep anymore, if she had ever been. She feared that he loved someone who did not exist anymore. Perhaps she never truly had but was a figment of his imagination. It was a mistake coming there tonight. She never wanted to hurt Danny or fill him with false hope. She also did not want morning to separate her from the energy of his embrace. 

Was that love; CJ did not know. All she knew was that the next Presidential election was in three weeks. Seventy-four days later CJ Cregg would be a free woman. Danny and his affections would wait for her…she was sure of that. It was one of the last sureties left.

***


End file.
